Ciel's origin
by CSMichaelis
Summary: As mentioned in The War. The devil paced the floor worriedly, the time had come to tell Sebastian and Ciel the truth. He only hoped it wouldn't tear their family apart. I don't own black butler only my characters no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

"They have a right to know Rhiannon. I would agree with you had that Angel not spoken to them." The devil growled pacing the floor inside his throne room.

"If for whatever reason they cannot accept the truth, if it tears their family apart, what then?" Ann asked.

"We just have to hope that their love is strong enough to move past it. I hope he can forgive me for what happened." Ann rubbed her mate's shoulder.

"I see no reason he should have any ill feelings for you, you are his father after all." She comforted.

"Ann, my dearest love, that will only cause him to hate me more. If you cannot trust your parents, who can you?"

"It isn't as though this is meant to hurt them, you still have time to reconsider this."

"Ann, Sebastian has come out with the question to me and you know as I do that our son will find the answer any way possible. It is best that he hear it from us."

"But, they just had the twins, can you not at least wait until the children are grown and on their own, let them enjoy their family." Ann pleaded.

"I am afraid Sebastian will not wait that long, if he calls to the angel, if he finds out another way-"

"Why should the past matter, both have changed, they are in love, would you shatter our son's perfect world with something that is beyond their control?"

"The boy does not remember, please my love, do not bring the past back to where it does not belong. He is with our son, he has given us grandchildren, you love them dearly."

"I will not deny that, I care for Ciel as well, despite the truth. If their bond is true and strong, there is nothing, no creature, no words to shatter it. This is my doing Ann, my mistake to keep it from him. When they come, I would like you to take our daughter outside, I cannot predict the way Sebastian will react." A look of horror appeared on the queen's face.

"It would not be possible for our Sebastian to...harm Ciel or his children?"

"Not if they truly love each other. If this bothers him to that extent, I will take steps to protect them myself." Ann sobbed at the thought.

"Majesty, Prince Sebastian and his mate have arrived." The devil sighed and turned to the queen.

"Rhiannon, now would be a good time to take Beth and leave." Ann nodded and left the king's side in tears.

"Show them in." He ordered. Moments later, Sebastian and Ciel stood before him.

"You wanted to see us father?'

"Yes, come closer, both of you. I have something to tell you."

"Is everything alright father, you seem...upset."

"Whether or not it will be alright depends upon how you take this visit.. come and sit, we have much to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

"Im afraid I cannot understand why it is that you will not permit my mate to sit with me." Sebastian glared at his father.

"All in time my son, you will receive many answers this day. I am not quite sure how to put this." The devil sighed .

"The Angel Michael mentioned Ciel to you, you then asked me a question that I hoped to never hear. My son, how deeply do you love your mate?"

"Deeper than all the world's oceans and lakes together, my Ciel is my heart father, you know this." Sebastian replied in surprise.

"Ciel, what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth. I ask that you refrain from violence, both of you. Ciel knew only what he was meant to and cannot be-"

"Father, what exactly are you accusing my mate of?"

"I did not bring you here to accuse, you are here for answers. To get them, you must have a bond that will never break or indeed it will, in the worst way possible."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Ciel demanded.

"Allow me to tell you a tale of two princes, one a demon and the other, one of the most powerful angels to ever be created."

"What does an angel have to do with-"

"Patience my son. Listen carefully. It all began long ago, we demons were about to take the human world for ourselves, being that our kind outnumbers theirs to this day, we were well on our way to that goal. Your mother was furious with me of course, but that is hardly the point. We were capable of hiding ourselves in times of trouble, the angels could not tell us from the humans and so the devised a plan:

"Brothers, our war with the demons is not in our favor, these demons prey upon the weak, those of little faith, the desperate souls who are lost and see no guidance. The responsibility for their safety is ours, we must act." Michael called to the arch angels standing in front of him.

"How do we fight something that we cannot find?" A voice cried from the crowd.

"We have no choice now, the time has come to see help, the only one capable of drawing them out. Their greed will bring them forward when they sense him, they cannot resist. The favored one, brother Michael, are you not in charge of caring for the young angel?"

"I am, however I don't believe he will care for this assignment, the favored one has his limits, he does not wish to harm living creatures, he believes that there is some good even in the demons."

"Foolishness, they are demons for a reason!"

"Force him, humans are dying and he is the only one that can draw out the monsters. He rose through our ranks faster than any of us. He can fight if he has to, Michael, I know you love him, you were the one he was given to as a newborn angel, you are the eldest and aside from the favored one, the strongest"

"It has never been our way to impose our will, especially on our own kind."

"These are dark times Michael, we must all make sacrifices for a better world, you have always known his destiny, as those who came before him." Michael had been told what was to be the path of his beloved brother, he had hoped to change it.

"I will speak with him, I make no promises." It wasn't until much later that the Arch Angel worked up the courage to ask.

"Michael, you came home!" The angels embraced.

"Yes Ciel, I returned to you." The young angel sensed sadness from his brother.

"What troubles you?" Ciel asked.

"You know about the demons on Earth, they are hiding and-"

"I can't say I blame them for staying out of sight. We have had many vicious wars with them."

"Yes. Wars I wish I could have spared you from."

"Are you upset with me because I never killed any, even when I was forced to fight?" Ciel looked away.

"No. I am not upset with you at all. You see my brother, once again I must as too much from one so young."

"You want me to go down there don't you?" Ciel asked feeling sad.

"I'm afraid so, we need someone to draw them out. We can handle the rest."

"You'll kill them?" Ciel turned away.

"Yes, they will die."

"What if they can be reached?"

"Ciel, brother, I- demons can never be like us. You fought countless numbers of them, you should understand that by now."

"Maybe the just got lost."

"What?"

"When humans turn away, you say they're lost and need guidance, he was once an angel too." Michael sighed.

"He gave into his jealousy, he-"

"I won't do it."

"Ciel-"

"No. You instilled a love for everything in me, now you want me to-"

"I'm not asking you to kill them yourself. Be our eyes Ciel, this is what we ask." Ciel simply walked away.

"No luck I see." Michael turned to find a young female with golden hair behind him.

"Sister, I haven't the slightest idea how to make him understand."

"He's a child, war is not easily explained. He fought and he didn't like what he was doing, you taught him that everything that lives deserves a chance."

"Perhaps I taught him too well."

Ciel sat down and sighed. He never asked to be created, to be anything at all. The other Angels killed demons with no trouble at all.

"Brother Ciel, you were created differently, you must not be so hard on yourself."

"Gabriel, why must I be this way?"

"Because you have a special reason for being here, you will help their world one day Ciel. This I promise you." The older Angel walked closer behind Ciel. His hands held what appeared to be a large shackle. He opened it quietly, positioning it so that he could quickly close it.

"Forgive me brother, but we cannot do this without your help, and you will learn your destiny."

"I don't-" Ciel didn't have time to finish his sentence before the metal closed around his neck.

"Hold on, you expect me to believe I'm some kind of angel, Sebastian can tell you the things I've done and-"

"My son does not recall your first meeting, the day you encountered both of my sons for the first time."

"Father, with all due respect, I can't believe this story." Sebastian said.

"It is true. Michael himself has shared this information."

"Even if it was true, Ciel is my mate, regardless of what he was before, he is a demon now and mother to my children, while it is not something I expected to hear, I love him no less."

"Wouldn't I know what I am?" Ciel asked.

"Not necessarily. All will be explained in a short time. For now, I need a small intermission, Ciel is free to stay with you for the time being as long as you hold no anger for him."

"None."

"Good, but it gets worse.I shall return shortly."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other clearly confused.

"I'm not sure what's going on here but whatever it is, if this is true-" Sebastian held him close.

"Ciel, nothing can ever make me stop loving you. Even if somehow you were an angel, you are a demon now, and we love each other far too much to allow anything to come between us." Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

"If it is true then-"

"Then nothing will change.I will love you as much as I always have. However if you don't mind me saying so, it is hard to believe that you could have been, we do have six children."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dearest."

"Damn demon." Ciel turned from Sebastian crossing his arms.

"What matters to me is you are mine, it does not matter what you happened to have been before. It is what you are in the present that is important."

"You say that now, your father says it gets worse."

"Ciel-"

"I sincerely hope you feel this way when I have finished." The devil said sitting back down.

"Ciel, come and sit with me please." Ciel looked to his mate who nodded.

"Is it going to be much longer?"

"No. If you like, I can skip the next several events that are not important."

"Please do."

"Very well. To shorten the story, Ciel entered the war as a pawn, his job was to seek out and kill all demons he came across, which he did. That is until he was injured, he was a strong fighter and seemed to follow orders without question. Sebastian, do you recall your friend Roman and his brother Lowell?"

"Yes, they perished in that war."

"Yes. They were the ones that injured Ciel, they paid for it with their lives."

"No, I couldn't have, I-"Ciel was outraged, he would know these things if he had done them.

"That is not possible, my Ciel would not do such a thing. You even said that he eas opposed to it." Sebastian was also becoming upset.

"He was, he was Heaven's secret weapon against us. He killed many of our kind, Silas, Hades, Christabelle." Sebastian's eyes turned an angry red.

"He was human, one of those-'

"The souls the world cannot be without, the reality is that the reason for those souls we crave most are former angels, sacraficed to our kind, that is their destiny, in giving themselves they satisfy us as one of two things. A mate or food, Ciel willingly allowed himself to be given to the Phantomhives as part of an agreement to keep peace. He would have died that day if not for you my son. You released him and in turn, he turned a blind eyes for you to escape. You broke the hold the angels had on him. But the truth remains he committed these acts. "

"My friends, my family-"Sebastian stood up angrily.

"Would you like to know why you saved each other that day?"

"No. There is no need to continue. Why would you allow me to take him as my mate if he has done all that to us, tell me why you kept this from me!" Sebastian raged. As the two older demons argued, Ciel began to recall that battle suddenly as though the tale had restored his memory.:

Ciel was lying on the ground, a sharp pain taking over his entire body. His pure white wings now stained crimson. He could hear footsteps approaching him.

"A bit young to be fighting such a war, you should not be here." A soft voice said suddenly.

"Who are you?" Ciel called weakly.

"I am a demon, the very thing you have fought against." A dark, clawed hand reached down and touched Ciel's cheek. For a moment, it felt comforting and Ciel closed his eyes. Within seconds everything changed. Ciel opened his eyes quickly and grabbed for his sword.

"Just as I thought, a reluctant angel, they made you their attack dog, all you want in your heart is for this to end. I want the same. I have no wish to hurt you, I could never do such a thing to one so precious, so beautiful. I want to release you from your prison, will you allow it?"

"There is no prison, I am going to kill you, that is what we do, vanquish evil, protect innocence, defend-"

"Shh, you are badly injured, I will take you to a place that is safe and heal you. I will rid you of the chain that binds you." Ciel could no longer fight to stay awake. He drifted into the darkness.

Ciel woke to find himself somewhere soft and warm, slowly his eyes fluttered open and he realized he was in a small cottage.

"You are awake now I see, I was beginning to worry." Ciel turned his head to see the beast beside him, a chain in its hands.

"Are you going to chain me here before you kill me?" Ciel asked.

"I'll do nothing of the kind, I may be my father's son but that does not mean I act like him."

"Then why do you seem so irritated by my presence, why do you have that, we use those for rogues."

"That surprises me, it was on you, I took it off, they can no longer control your actions."

"I don't really understand, angels don't-"

"Perhaps your brothers disagreed with something you said or did"

"You aren't very demonic are you?"

"Well, that depends. I am what you make me to be. Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"I see. Well, you were injured and you were being controlled this is the extent of my knowledge of your situation. I brought you here where you may rest safely."

"Why me?"

"I feel a connection to you, I feel as if I want to be close to you, I feel different around you."

"I don't even really know who you are."

"I apologize, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, might I ask yours?"

"Ciel." Sebastian smiled.

"Lovely indeed. May I?" The demon held out his hand to stroke the young angel's hair. Ciel didn't move, he didn't fear Sebastian, he too felt something.

"Are you frightened?" The soft velvety voice asked.

"No. It's nice." Sebastian leaned close. A loud crash brought Ciel back, Sebastian had torn the room apart and the devil stood in front of Ciel acting as a shield.

"Calm yourself." The king ordered. He turned to Ciel.

"Go home Ciel, I must have a talk with my son. It may not be safe for you here." Ciel who was now feeling a great deal of guilt didn't need told twice.

Once he entered his castle, he gave the order for the Phantomhive staff to ready themselves to return to the manor.

"You're going to be responsible for Lizzy and the children." He explained. A demonic roar shook the castle.

"Mommy!" Rachel cried running toward Ciel.

"It's alright, listen ro me, I want you to go up to your room and get some clothes and some toys, you're going to go stay in the other house for a while. The one we stay in when we visit Lizzy."

"I am afraid mommy."

"Don't be, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Ciel hugged her and watched as she ran to her room.

"Young master-" Mey-Rin began.

"Where are the the boys and twins?"

"Upstairs-"

"Help them get their things together you have to go tonight." Half an hour later Ciel and his children said goodbye tearfully.

"Ciel, what's happening?"

"I can't really explain it Lizzy, but It's better this way."

"I love you Ciel." She sobbed.

"I love you too, will you help take care of them for me?' Lizzy nodded and was ushered outside. Ciel closed the door.

"Master Ciel, I-"

"Are you going to tell me I'm overreacting, I shouldn't send them away, he's never done this before."

"No, I was simply going to ask you if there was anything I could do to help." Ciel shook his head.

"We just have to wait and see what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

With each memory that came to him, Ciel found it more unbearable, his pain deepened every second that passed.

"You can't be here Sebastian." He had said lying in the bed.

"I understand it is not easy for you to be so close to something so impure-"

"That's not it. I have fought many wars with them, they're going to find you and they will kill you."

"You seem saddened by this Ciel." Sebastian stroked the young angel's hair.

"I never wanted any of this. I suppose the fact that I would rather talk with your kind than kill them is enough to make me worthy of the chain. Sebastian, I don't want you to die."

"Ciel, I have no intention of dying today, but promise you will allow yourself to heal.",Sebastian was now leaning over him, his face inches from Ciel's.

"I don't deserve to, I've gone against my belief, I never-"

"You have not yet fallen, your wings are white as newly fallen snow, I will not take that from you. Though I do hope we may meet again, it would be s tragedy of the highest proportion for us to part for eternity, though perhaps it is for the best." A strange sound filled the air, Sebastian had to cover his ears.

"What is that?"

"Gabriel, you have to leave, please?"

"I knew you for such a short time little angel and yet I would face death to be by your side. You are a magnificent creature, the most beautiful thing I have seen. You are the closest I will ever be to Heaven."

"Sebastian, I-"

"Father says we must leave baby brother, he wants- what is that?"

"None of your business Mordred, I will be along shortly." Sebastian replied standing in front of Ciel.

"You captured an angel?" Mordred moved closer.

"He is not my captive, keep your distance." Sebastian ordered.

"Father will be pleased with you, come, we will take it in together."

"He will go nowhere with you." Mordred ignored the comment.

"Pretty little thing is it not, so pure, such a lovely creature. Perhaps I will ask father if in his negotiation with them if he will get it for me. What a powerful mate he will be."

"He does not belong to us, he is a divine creature and neither you or myself are worthy to claim him." Mordred chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you have already claimed it. No matter, I am the eldest and so I will take him as my mate. You have no chance brother, what would a thing like him want with something like you?

"I am not a 'thing' to be fought over. It is demons like you that cause our feelings toward you. Your greed will not serve you well."

'Is that right, so far in my life I have gotten all I have wanted, except a strong mate to rule at my side, our children would be the strongest, most-"

"I would never be with something like you, I would rather die."Ciel stated.

"It can be arranged. Tell me you do not prefer my brother, he is weak, he will never have the strength to be king." Mordred was becoming upset.

"It takes more strength to admit love than to deny it." Ciel said.

"Nevertheless, you will be mine. In the meantime brother, come, father awaits." Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"It's alright, go." Sebastian stroked Ciel's cheek gently with the back of his hand.

"I feel that you and I will meet again, when that day comes, I hope you will remember." Mordred grabbed his brother and pulled him away. Ciel laid back down. He hoped Sebastian would be safe.

Ciel pulled himself out of the memory, he thought of the battles, the demons he had killed, of Sebastian's reaction and he knew there was only one way to atone for his betrayal. He went back to the devil's castle where Sebastian was still speaking to his father and walked quietly to the sitting room where the demon sword was mounted above the fire place. He carefully took it down and rushed back to the castle, it sounded as though his mate was still angry, Ciel had to be ready for when Sebastian returned home, this was the only way.


	5. Chapter 5

"I will not sacrifice our brother to that beast!" Michael shouted angrily.

"Calm yourself, you knew this day would come. Ciel was never ours to keep. We must allow him to fulfil his destiny. He is to be one of two things, a demon's food or mate. In this way he will restore peace to us all, as the other favored ones before him." Gabriel explained.

"I will not hear of it. Ciel is still very young, I will not throw him to the demons, especially the devil's eldest. The thought of that thing touching my Ciel, attempting to force itself on him, this is no life for an angel. I will not allow it. Mordred shall not be the one. I would just as soon take his grace myself and send him to live among the humans."

"Michael, I understand your objection, we will be losing a very strong fighter-"

"We are losing our brother." Gabriel sighed.

"This is true, however we have no choice. The devil's demands were clear, in order to stop the attacks, we must give up one of our kind. Ciel was made for this purpose."

"I will never allow it."

"I grow weary of this debate, what is your decision?" The devil called.

"You will wait for as long as it takes." Michael said sternly. Ciel listened to the fight, he was still in pain from the fight but he rose from the bed to stand beside Michael. He winced at the sharp pains shooting through his body.

The devil looked on in shock, his sons at his side.

"Ciel, you should lie down, you are not yet-" Sebastian began before being silenced by his father.

"If I agree, all of this will end?" Ciel asked.

"It will."

"Then I'll do it. The life of one angel is nothing compared to the lives of thousands of humans, they are more important. Is that not what you taught me Michael, to love them above all else?"

"It is, but do you understand that you are to be sacrificed to that beast?"

"Watch yourself angel, I do not take kindly to your taunts." Mordred growled.

"There must be another way." Sebastian suggested.

"Such as?"

"Ciel is destined to belong to one of us, the one to take his grace. This choice should be his to make." Ciel looked at Sebastian, grateful for his words.

"I propose that we allow Michael to give him life as a human, there he will learn, and grow. When the time is right, and only then, should he decide where he belongs."

"My son, you understand that to allow this is to give him the option to one day, when his life as a human ends, return to heaven and regain his place as an angel?"

"I do."

"This is madness, father, surely you would never-"

"The angel knows not the ways of either world, he would only grow stronger from his experience." The devil explained, mordred seemed to think it over.

"The stronger he gets, the better mate he will be. Yes, send him." Mordred agreed.

"I will choose the family myself, only when he is ready."Michael said.

"You will do so immediately, I will not tolerate-"

"What would mother say if she were with us father?"

"Sebastian, my son, she is already terribly-"

"Do you wish to anger her further?" There was a moment of silence.

"Surely you will not let Bastian get a way with that." Mordred said indignantly.

"Silence Mordred. Very well, that decision is yours, Mordred, gather our soldiers, Sebastian, stay with me." After his son disappeared from sight, the demon king turned to the Angels.

"Angel Ciel, it is my understanding that my son saved your life on the battlefield.

"Yes."

"He would not have done that for just anyone. Take that into consideration won't you?"

"Father, are you asking him to chose me?"

"I ask that he follows your request, your brother has take everything from you, your entire life and as much as your mother and I try, we are not always able to stop him. Should he chose it, I hope that you are the one to find him. The two of you will have no memory of each other. If you really love him, in time the pieces will fall into place. Until then, we must leave. Say goodbye Sebastian."

The demon Prince moved to stand in front of Ciel before kneeling and taking his hand.

"Whatever your choice, I care very deeply for you. I believe that you are my forever love, which is the reason I offer you the chance to return home, to be happy. I love you Ciel." Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek softly, in an instant, Ciel's wings began to change, the tips had turned black.

"I apologize Ciel."

"Don't." Sebastian smiled and rejoined his father.

Michael rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Thank you brother, your sacrifice and bravery has ensured peace and no matter the outcome we will always honor you."

"Thank you." Ciel said simply, he didn't care much for honor but was hopeful he would never be forgotten. Michael helped Ciel back to bed, he still had some healing to do.

Ciel could hear the footsteps coming closer, it wouldn't be long now, he stood from his chair, sword in hand as the door opened and Sebastian entered.

Sebastian stared at Ciel, his red eyes glowing softly.

"Interesting, for once Mordred was telling the truth, he did not take father's sword."

"No, I did, obviously." Sebastian could hear the pain in Ciel's voice.

"I suppose now the question becomes what will you do with it?"

"The right thing." Ciel crossed the room taking off his engagement ring and his bonding ring, he laid them down on the small table before standing just steps from the older demon.

"I remember now, the thing I did, the demons I killed, your friends, family, for a long time, I did all of that without thinking twice."

"And now you mean to tell me that you wish to use it on me, go on Ciel, if you feel you need to, I will not fight."

"It's not for me to use on you, I couldn't kill you. You showed me true heaven, a place where love comes first and never dies. I took this sword because I took so much from you Sebastian, I betrayed you by taking your family, everything. There is only one thing left to do, I have to make things right with you." Ciel held out the sword to Sebastian.

"Ciel, what is it that you're doing?" Sebastian felt his heart drop.

"I'm making things right like I said. Take it." Sebastian slowly did as he was asked and watched as tears fell from Ciel's eyes.

"I can't feel this guilt, to look into your eyes and know what I've done, that I caused you so much pain that you reacted in that way. If I had just refused you and gone-" Ciel wiped away his tears and stood up straight.

"What were you planning to do?" Sebastian was afraid of his answer.

"I want you to kill me."


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian stared at his mate for a long time before the request sank in.

"I do apologize but I must have heard you incorrectly, would you mind repeating your request?" He said at last.

"You heard right, I want you to kill me. I deserve this after everything I've done, the pain I caused you, the demons I killed and to find out that-"

"Cynna, come here please, I have a job for you." Sebaatian called out.

"Yes master Sebastian?" Sebastian handed him the sword.

"I would like you to take this back to my father, tell him I found it but if he asks, you do not know where."

"Right away master." Cynna bowed and left Sebastian and Ciel alone.

"Why did you do that?" Ciel asked unable to look into his mate's eyes.

"Come here." Ciel moved closer but Sebastian met him half way. The older demon wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"I am not sure where you got that idea, but I could never do such a thing. I recall that battle as well. You were their attack dog, but in that particular fight, you were being controlled, you couldn't have stopped yourself if you wanted to. I loved you from the moment I saw you, I have done far worse Ciel, I abandoned you, allowed you to die, to be taken, my love, you have suffered more than enough. That is over now, we have been down that road and back, and it will help you to know that on that night, it was not you that killed the demons who attacked you, my father warned them to leave you, they disobeyed and hurt you badly, Ciel I killed them. They planned to take your wings and make you mortal before killing you. I would never allowed that. I was not angry with you, what you heard was directed at my brother and those who wanted to end your life. I love you so much Ciel."

"I can't do this Sebastian, it hurts too much. This means that I was the reason-"

"Shh, now you and I know the truth, sometimes the truth is best uncovered. We will never know true happiness again unless we are able to forget our pain. Promise me something."

"What?" Ciel sobbed.

"Don't ever ask me to end your life again, by doing so you are trivializing the importance of the life of my mate and I cannot, will not comply. Your life is worth more than my own, swear to me that you will never go anywhere that I can not bring you back from. I would surely die of a broken heart. The day you and I made our contract, I did so to protect you, Mordred was there as well. My father sent us both so that you would choose myself, my brother or your own death."

"I don't remember Mordred being there."

"That is because I did not allow him the opportunity to get that close to you. I could not explain it at the time but the thought of Mordred at your side filled me with unspeakable anger. I saw how he treated Nephthys and I was determined to protect you from that abuse. In truth my Ciel, contract or not, I would have killed the ones who put you in that cage. I am the reason you lost your grace, I could not resist kissing you, your wings began to change."

"I don't regret that part."

"Come with me my dear Ciel, I know of a way to fix this, you and I must go to my father at once."

"What good will it do?"

"More than you know. I cannot allow your pain to continue."

"That's what the sword was for."

"I'm aware of that, however, that would not help either of us."

"But-"

"Do you still love me Ciel?"

"I'll always love you, but that isn't-"

"Then trust me. I will do everything possible to make this better for you, for us. You once told me that the past is the past when I mentioned my guilt for having abandoned you, allowing your mortal life to be taken, the past is once again causing you to suffer, let us leave it where it belongs." Sebastian and Ciel soon found themselves in front of the king.

"I am so sorry that you found out this way, but I am happy to see that you were able to come back together" the devil said.

"Father, you know how great our pain is, we know the truth now and I want you to take the memories from my Ciel. I want him to be truly happy again, he deserves this." Sebastian held him mate in his arms.

"Very well my son, would you also like to rid your mind of the unpleasant events?"

"I believe it would be for the best." The devil nodded.

"Come, it is best if he sleeps during the process, we can use our guest room."

"Cousin Lizzy, do you think daddy will be angry forever?" Rachel sniffled.

"No Rachel, he just needs time."

"Will mommy be okay?" Lizzy held her cousin.

"Of course, just because your father is angry doesn't mean he doesn't still love your mother, when you love someone, you don't hurt them.

"Don't cry sister Rachel, mama is okay, dad will never hurt him, he is angry at himself and others but not mama."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know."

"See sister, if brother Evian says it, it must be right. He is a very smart brother." Vincent assured her.

"Tanaka, can we go home soon, I miss mum and dad very much."

"Master Rowan, I am sure your parents will come probably have a few things to talk about before that should all remain calm ."

"Finny, do you thing mommy sent us away because he and daddy do not want us?"

"Of course not miss Rachel. They still want you and love you very much."

"Sometimes even grown ups need some time to figure things out, yes they do."

"It's not good for little ones to hear grown up problems, just one way your parents are protecting you." Bard added.

"Think of it as they sent themselves to their rooms and must take time to calm down before bringing you into that situation.

"I think now is a good time to have something to eat and take a nap, we can go from there." Tanaka suggested.

"But I am not hungry, my tummy feels funny." Vincent said

"Mine too." Angelinaand Kathryn began to cry.

"Poor babies, they miss their Mother." Lizzy walked over to comfort the infants.

"Do not cry babies, we love you." Rachel leaned over and gave each a gentle kiss. Lizzy smiled.

"That was so sweet Rachel." She cooed.

'Mommy says it is important to tell babies you love them, even if they are not big enough to say it back."

"Yes it is." The group heard the door open and the servants stood up quickly.

"Do you think it is our mommy and daddy?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"No sister, it is the red man." Evian informed her.

"I do not like the red man." The young princess crossed her arms over her chest. " he is mean to mommy." No soon had she said that than Grell appeared.

"Oh, It's you." He said simply. "I was passing by and I saw a light in the window, I thought maybe Bassy was here."

"No, we are the only ones here."

"It's a bit odd seeing the little ones without their parents, what happened, did they get-"

"That is none of your concern, you see they are nowhere in sight and I must ask you to leave." Tanaka told him.

"I didn't mean any harm, I was just curious. Was there trouble in paradise, have they decided to part ways and are-" Rowan stepped in front of the reaper.

"Quiet. Mum and dad are unhappy but that does not mean they are going away from each other. They love each other very much and they love us too. You cannot have our dad." He growled.

"That is right, mommy would never let you have daddy, he would hurt you."

"Your mother couldn't hurt me if he tried.I'd-" The reaper suddenly found himself on the floor surrounded by the Michaelis children, four pairs of eyes glowing crimson.

"You will what?" Rowan challenged.

"If you think I'm afraid of a four little brats and their nannies you're dead wrong. I-"

Rowan's anger was getting the best of him and his hands were clenched in tight fists.

"Children, come on now." Lizzy called nervously.

"I'd listen to her if I were you. I might have to use my death scythe." Rowan kicked him in the face as hard as he could.

"Tanaka sais you should leave."

"You little pest!" Grell grabbed for Rowan but before anyone could move Ciel and Sebastian had arrived. Without warning Ciel took hold of the reaper and dragged him away from the children.

"Mommy!" The children cried happily.

"Bassy call it off!"

"put your hands to my children and I will break you, Sebastian knows better than to get in the obviously have a death wish of your own."Ciel's eyes had changed suddenly and the reaper managed to stand before Ciel dragged him to the floor and in to the hall.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Bassy, they started it, why not punish-" Grell suddenly became silent and Ciel reappeared.

"Daddy, are you still angry?" Rachel asked.

"No. Your mother and I have worked everything out. We came to take you all home." Ciel stood by Sebastian looking up at him before turning back to his children.

"We wanted to apologize to you all for the way Sebastian and I wasn't fair to you." The four oldest children each gave their parents a hug.

" brother Evian said it would be okay, he was right. Mommy and daddy still love each other, even though they were sad."

"Children, I will make a very special promise to you and your mother." Sebastian knelt down to their level and put an arm around Ciel.

"No matter what happens, whether or not I like your behavior I will always love each of you, regardless of the circumstance, I will also always love your mother, even when we disagree because our family is very important to me and I will do my best to avoid frightening you like this."

Four pairs of arms wrapped around Sebastian and Ciel.

"It's okay mum and dad, we love you too." Rowan said.

"It's good to see you both together again." Tanaka smiled.

"Mey-Rin, Bard. Finny, Tanaka, I never did thank you for feeding Sebastian when I was pregnant, or the way you look after my children. Thank you." Ciel said honestly. He walked to Lizzy.

"Lizzy, you've done so much for me, you accepted my marriage to Sebastian, accepted my children and I'm grateful for the countless times that you tried to make me happy when I lived as a human. I hope you know that I'll always be there if you need me, and so will Sebastian." Ciel gave her a hug.

"Thank you Ciel, this means so much to me." He moved to his infant daughters. He picked up Kathryn and was soon joined by Sebastian who lifted Angelina into his arms.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to go home."

"Yes, its getting late. Lizzy, do you think you would want to come back with us, I know we had a hard time but-"

"Ciel, I'd love to." She said clearly delighted at not having to go home.

"So after we're married, this place will be mine and I'd imagine we could get a small fortune from these things." A young male voice reached their ears. Lizzy gasped fearfully.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"When we find her I'm going ring her neck for this damn delay, she must not have learned after the first time I tried to teach her." The voice said angrily. Ciel turned to his cousin.

"That's the one that hurt you I take it?" Lizzy nodded.

"Lizzy can you hold the baby for me?" Lizzy took the baby girl in her arms.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I heard him say he tried to teach you, maybe It's time someone gave him a lesson, don't you think?" He replied before disappearing from view. Sebastian shook his head in amusement.

"I could almost pity that human. He hasn't the slightest idea who he's dealing with."


	7. Chapter 7

"He is a very bad man, I hope Mama makes him go away and leave Cousin Lizzy alone." Evian said standing in front of his cousin protectively.

"Mommy is good at teaching people, he taught us a lot."

"Yes, but I think your mother has a different lesson in mind."Tanaka said.

"Quiet everyone, the fun is about to begin."

"There's probably storage somewhere, it's got some items that can bring in some money." The man speaking looked to be in his mid twenties with light brown hair and amber eyes. His companion, a young man about the same age and slightly shorter with blonde hair, he appeared to be nervous.

"I don't think we should be here Ed, This family was supposed to have been possessed and such."

"There's no such thing as demons idiot, if the stories were true, wouldn't something have gotten you by now?"

"Not necessarily, but you are trespassing." Ciel said from the top of the stairs causing the men to jump.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ed shouted.

"I was just about to ask you that question. You're in my house after all."

"This house belongs to my soon to be wife, you've not business being in it!"

Ciel smirked maliciously and began to descend the stairs.

"I'll say this only once, you and your friend are not welcome here. This is my home and this objects belong to me. Elizabeth will not be marrying you and you will never touch her again." Ciel said forcefully.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to a noble like that kid. I am Edward L-

"Personally I couldn't care less about your name or title. I don't care much for visitors."

"Ed, something 's not right, didn't you hear about those four servants that went missing years ago?"

"Just stories." Ciel laughed.

"I heard a demon got them, I don't -"

"Shut up moron. Nothing happened, they probably left."

"Would you like to find out the secrets of my house, many things lurk im the dark here, isn't that right Sebastian?" Ciel glanced over to where his mate now stood.

"Indeed it is, the young earl standing before you is Ciel Phantomhive, and I am the demon who you spoke of, however-" Sebastian's Appearance quickly changed to his true form as he blocked the door.

"I'm not as frightening as he is." They turned to run but found Ciel standing directly behind them, his eyes glowing a deep crimson.

The men screamed as Ciel grabbed Edward,dragging him to the ground.

"Please, have mercy on me." The man cried.

"Did you show mercy to Elizabeth when you "taught" her, the fact remains that you put your hands on my family, give me a good reason to let you live."

"I-I-" Edward 's words failed.

"I didn't think so, you've entered the house of the damned. Foe what you've done, maybe you'd like to see what it's like to live in hell."

Upstairs the children giggled.

"Mama is really scaring the bad man. Mama can be very scary, Dad is too but Mama is very protective of Cousin Lizzy, the bad man will never come back or be mean to anyone." Evian said as the horrified screams continued to echo through the manor. Finally the front door opened and the screams stopped.

"Shall I go after them?" Sebastian asked and everyone listened carefully to what Ciel would say.

"No, let them run, they aren't worth the time." Lizzy smiled, Ciel had always looked after her and he clearly wasn't about to stop anytime soon.


End file.
